


Side Show

by Icalynn, Ischa



Series: Wayne Designation CAU9569BIM9698BA [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-Written, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Series, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carnal activities that never happened in this verse, but could in a slightly different one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason/Tim by Ischa

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is celebration porn with no regard to pairings/story/common sense… Set in alternate universes five years from now. (The end of Downfall). 
> 
> Beta'd by denelian.

**~One~**

“You okay?” Jason asked. 

Tim nodded, but he wasn't so sure to be honest. 

“Are you hurt?” Jason wanted to know and now he was grabbing Tim's shoulder and that – that was, Tim shook his head. 

“I'm-” he wasn't fine, and it was getting hard to think with Jason so close to him. 

Jason looked at him. “You can't even say it,” he said. 

“I'm trying not to lie,” Tim replied. 

“What happened?” 

And that was easy, Tim could tell Jason what happened. Even if he didn't really know. He could summarize this. He was trained to notice things, to be able to tell what happened even under duress. He wasn't sure he was under duress right now, but he wasn't himself, that much Tim knew. 

“Ivy, then.” Jason nodded. 

“I read about her. In the files. She seems rather harmless,” Tim said. 

Jason laughed. “Yeah, don't they all start out like that?” 

“I think I need to get to the Cave,” Tim said, ignoring Jason's most likely rhetorical question. 

“If it was something Ivy cooked up, then you better talk to B,” Jason said. 

Tim looked at him. Made himself look. It was hard to concentrate on anything that wasn't Jason's mouth right now. Shit. “Why?” 

“It's most likely that love-potion thing he got dosed with a few days ago.” 

“Love-potion, thank god,” Tim exhaled. 

Jason laughed and he was standing so close to Tim, that Tim could feel it in his whole body. “That is not the response a sane person would give.” 

Tim gave him another look. “So there is an antidote?” 

“Antidote?” Jason asked. 

“Yes, clearly B isn't under the influence anymore.” 

“Oh, yeah. Well, he and Selina fucked it out of his system. Mark spent the night at my place.” 

Tim made a noise he would be later embarrassed about. “So there is no antiserum? That means I need to get to the Cave-” Tim stopped, because Jason was pressed now against his chest and Tim's dick was taking an interest. 

“Shit, really? I was about to suggest getting you out of those clothes and hit a club and find a girl.” 

“I'm not old enough for clubs,” Tim cut in.

Jason laughed again. “Not important now. Is everyone gay in that merry Cave of yours?” 

“Nightwing has a girlfriend. She's very nice.” 

“Nightwing also has a boyfriend who is fucking-”

“Nice, the word is nice, Jay,” Tim said and bit his lip. What the fuck. He needed to get back home and knock himself out. In the state he was in, he wasn't thinking. What if he saw a nice boy? He could make him – it would be-

“Breathe,” Jason said and it was soft and a comment, so Tim breathed. “You're not going to make someone suck your dick by using your mad Robin skills, Tim,” Jason added. 

“Code names!” Tim hissed. 

“You're such a stickler for rules, Robin, no wonder he lets you out on your own even you're not sixteen yet.” 

“Jason-” 

“What happened to code-names?” 

“You're not in costume,” Tim whispered. 

“You're drugged up on Ivy's potion and probably hard as a rock and still you're thinking rather clearly.” 

“I need to get to the Cave,” Tim repeated. 

“And then? Do you have someone to take care of this there?” 

Tim looked at him and caught himself just in time so he wouldn't stroke Jason's lovely face. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. “I thought I'd just take matters in my own hands?” 

“Interesting, but I'm not sure it'll work. I mean B needed Selina like crazy. I think something in that love-potion makes you crave another person's touch.” 

“Would make sense, what use would it be otherwise, right?” 

“You are really fucking scary, Robin,” Jason said. 

“Oh...I-,” he took a breath. “I'll knock myself out then.” 

“Or you could come home with me, Robin,” Jason said. 

“Are you offering to get me off?” Tim asked somewhere between turned on and shocked. 

“Yeah, I am,” Jason said in that soft voice again and it seemed like a really good idea to take Jason up on that offer, but he hadn't – he didn't know, well, he did know, but –   
“Stop panicking,” Jason cut into his thoughts and Tim realized that he was pressed against the wall and Jason was standing in front of him. A wall of hot, firm flesh and - 

“I'm not.” 

“Sure you're not. So?” 

Tim was staring at his lips again. It was really hard to say no to Jason and why would he want to anyway? If the safest way to deal with this was to let Jason fuck it out of his system? It was a reasonable choice, right? 

“Yeah,” Tim said and Jason leaned down and kissed him. 

~+~

Tim managed to report back to the Cave and let them know that he was done for today and that he would be at Jason's place. 

As soon as the door was closed Tim had Jason against the door and was kissing the hell out of him. The urge to be with someone, to fuck his mind supplied, to fuck. The urge to fuck had only gotten stronger since that first kiss in the alley. He was feeling desperate and thinking was getting more and more difficult, but feeling, feeling was so sharp. 

“Wait,” Jason said and Tim stopped recurrently. He waited. Jason licked his lips. “What have you done?” 

“What?” 

“How far have you gone?” 

“I- I don't have time for a boyfriend,” Tim said and besides I'm in fucking love with you, he thought. Not that Jason knew. Tim was keeping that one to himself and only to himself. 

“Nothing?” 

“I’ve kissed people,” Tim said. 

“Yeah...but besides that?” 

“What does it matter?” 

“I just wanted to know if it would be okay to fuck you, but I guess not.” 

“Oh...” Tim said, he hadn't even thought about that. But now. Now it made him flush with hot – something that wasn't really embarrassment and wasn't really desire. 

“We start with jerking off then and maybe progress to blow jobs,” Jason said and then his mouth was on Tim's again and Tim didn't have to reply to that and was glad for it. 

~+~

It was strange, everything felt like more and was at the same time softened. Like he was covered in cotton. 

And he was just so hard. Every time he came he thought he couldn't possibly get hard again and had been proven wrong for the last five times now. 

“Shit,” Jason said, looking up at Tim from his knees. “I wonder how many orgasms will tire you out.” 

“I'm a teenager,” Tim replied rather unhelpfully. 

Jason groaned against Tim's hip. Tim dimly wondered if Jason felt like a pervert now, because he wasn't a teenager anymore and Tim wasn't even sixteen yet. And drugged up. 

“Yeah, you are,” Jason said and then swallowed Tim's cock down again. 

Tim didn't come so embarrassingly fast this time. And he wasn't getting hard either. He was feeling tired, exhausted really. And disgusting, covered in come, sweat, and Jason's saliva. 

He steadied himself on the desk and looked at Jason. “I need a shower and then I need to sleep.” 

“Be my guest,” Jason replied. 

Tim looked at him, Jason was still hard. “Should I?” 

Jason smiled and shook his head. “I got this. You feeling okay? I think you do, because you're blushing. You weren't blushing when I had your cock in my mouth or was playing with your balls. And those cute, little, sensitive boy-nipples of yours.” 

Tim could feel himself blush harder. “I-”

“Yeah, go shower, Boy Wonder,” Jason said and shoved him gently in that direction. 

Tim went. 

~+~

Tim woke up with his face pressed into warm skin. It took him several seconds to figure out where he was and who he was with. His head hurt like he had been drinking. He inhaled slowly. Jason smelled like Jason, and sleep, and a bit like melon, which was weird but only for a second because then Tim remembered that Jason had used the shower-gel Selina left at Jason’s place last night. Tim smelled faintly like melon too. 

“Freaking out? Or plotting my death?” Jason asked, he hadn't opened his eyes yet. 

Tim exhaled slowly. “Neither. Are you freaking out?” 

“Because I fucked you three ways from Sunday, while you were on drugs?” 

“Yeah, well...” Tim said.

“And because I'm six years older and should know better?”

“Yeah.” 

“And because the fucking Batman will probably kick my ass for this. Hard?” 

“He won't. I won't tell him...I mean,” Tim stopped. Shit he would have to tell Bruce. He needed to know that something like this was out there and that it could make them vulnerable. 

“Yeah...no, I'm not freaking out about it, if you aren't freaking out about it.” 

“I'm not,” Tim said and it was probably because they hadn't gone all the way. Jason had toyed with the idea in the shower. Had circled Tim's hole, but Tim had shied away. He could remember that. His head had been cleared by then. And he hadn't wanted to do it. Not like this – but he would like to do it with Jason...under other circumstances. 

“Cool,” Jason said and got out of bed. Tim surprised himself by grabbing his hand. Jason looked over his shoulder. “What?” 

“I-” don't know, he didn't say. 

“Tim?” 

“I just – I didn't. Last night, I didn't -” 

Jason smiled. “You wanna get me off?” 

Tim could feel himself blush. “I-” Why was it so hard to just say yes? 

“You're freaking adorable,” Jason said and then he leaned down and kissed Tim. It was gentle and warm. 

Tim pulled him back into bed as he was letting himself fall.


	2. John Blake/Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne by Ischa

**~Two~**

Bruce rarely allowed himself to let his gaze linger on Dick's sleeping face. Half pressed into John's chest, his neck, or his shoulder. In sleep he looked way too much like his father and even though Bruce was happy with John, he really was stupidly in love with John Blake, he sometimes missed Dick's parents painfully. 

Mary's teasing and the way Jon moaned when he got his cock sucked. Bruce turned on his back and looked at the ceiling. He remembered how John had accused him of seeing in Dick more than his former lovers’ son. It hadn't been true then, but maybe – he cut that thought of when he felt John stir. Dick made an unhappy noise as John got carefully out of bed. 

“Early fucking shift,” he mumbled and then kissed Bruce, close mouthed. Bruce knew he should maybe get up too, but he didn't have to be anywhere and Tim was spending the night at Jason's place again. 

John looked at him and then smiled. “Sleep some more?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said and let Dick curl up against him. Dick was drawn to warm bodies when he was asleep and Bruce – had gotten used to it. 

~+~

The hard slender body in his arms reminded him of Jon, he – he blinked and looked at Dick, who was looking right back at him. Their hard cocks were brushing against each other. 

“Don't,” Dick said, he sounded still half asleep. “You called me Jon,” Dick mumbled. 

“I was dreaming of your father,” Bruce replied. He tried to be honest with his family. Dick hated lies. Dick probably hated it even more when Bruce tried to keep secrets. Sometimes it was painful, but they always got through it. 

“Because I remind you of him.” 

“Yes, more and more each day, even if you have your mother's lips,” Bruce said. 

Dick touched his fingertips to his own lips. “You liked my mom's lips?” 

“I loved them, Dick,” Bruce said. 

“You miss them still?” 

“Sometimes, yes.” 

“When I was a kid, I think I was in love with you,” Dick said quietly. 

“What?” 

“Remember when I kissed you?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said, because he had never forgotten that innocent, quick, close mouthed kiss. The look of awe on Dick’s little face. He had been adorable. 

“Your lips were so soft. Everything else was so hard, but your lips, Bruce...and I remember Daddy saying 'you have no idea' and I didn't get it back then, but I get it now,” Dick added. 

Bruce still found it adorable that Dick called his father Daddy when he was feeling nostalgic, or just plain uncertain. 

“Dick?” 

Dick looked up and then rolled on top of Bruce. He stared at Bruce's face. Bruce had no idea what to do. He didn't want to make a hasty decision here. He couldn't panic. Dick felt good on top of him. Familiar in a way he really shouldn’t be feeling. “Sometimes I want to kiss you again,” Dick whispered. “When I see you with John, the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. I see how much you love him.” 

“I love you, too,” Bruce said helplessly. He did love Dick, he wasn't in love with Dick, but he was very aware how attractive Dick had become in the last five years. 

“I'm not a kid anymore. I have...fantasies, dreams, too. Mostly about John or Amanda, but sometimes when I jerk off to John you're there too, shadowy and vague, but-”

“Dick,” Bruce cut in, because he wasn't sure he should hear this. 

Dick smiled. “I told John about it. He thinks it’s normal.” 

John, Bruce thought, would. “Because he's in love with me. In lust, too.” 

“Don't I know it?” Dick said grinning. 

Bruce had to smile up at him then. It was really easy. And then Dick kissed him and for a second Bruce was too surprised to do anything, but his hands had somehow grabbed Dick's hips anyway and were holding him in place. “Still soft,” he said. And then he kissed Bruce again, and Bruce kissed back. Dick was such a force when he wanted to be and he was an excellent kisser. Nothing reminded Bruce of that shy innocent kiss all those years ago. This was hot, passionate, and just a bit dirty. Bruce knew that this was the way Dick liked it. He was always gentle, even when passionate. It was the way he did things, the way he cared for the people he loved. Jon had kissed entirely differently. When they broke apart for air, Dick said, “I'm not my father.” 

“No, you're not,” Bruce replied, but he wanted Dick in that moment anyway. Dick seemed to sense it, but really the raging hard-on would have clued anyone in, because he sat up, pushing his underwear down and then Bruce's and took their cocks in hand. 

“Is this okay?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah,” Bruce replied. He would talk to John about it later, but he was pretty sure that John already knew that Bruce had lusted for Dick. Bruce was slow like that sometimes, he thought, and then he wasn't thinking at all anymore as Dick jerked them off with a slow, languid rhythm.

Bruce couldn’t look away from Dick's face. He seemed happy. It was just so different from having sex with John and maybe for the first time Bruce understood why John loved Dick so much. Dick leaned down and kissed him while Bruce spilled helplessly over Dick's fingers. 

~+~ 

John grinned at him as he came back. Bruce had the feeling Dick already told him. 

“He told you.” 

“Yes,” John said, sitting down in his lap and kissing Bruce. “I'm not mad.” 

“Why?” 

“You tried to make it work back when it was all still so new and you were freaked out about me being in love with Dick too.” 

Bruce nodded. He had been freaked out about it. John kissed him again. “He isn't like his father. Not at all.” 

“It's good you could get it out of your system,” John replied. 

Bruce laughed. “Is that what it was?” 

John shrugged. “Maybe?” 

Bruce maybe wanted to do it again. “John-” 

“Dick's birthday is coming up,” John interrupted. 

“Yes?” 

“Dick and I were talking – he would like a threesome, but-”

“You're not into girls and Nils is not an option?” 

John smiled. “You'll be jealous as fuck, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes,” Bruce breathed and it was possessive even to his own ears.

“So, you, me, and Dick?” John asked. 

“And that is what Dick wants?” 

“Yes, but I have to admit being sandwiched between you two, waking up that way every morning – sometimes I wake up hard and can't do a fucking thing about it, so- yeah. That idea, it appeals to me too.” 

“I have to think about it,” Bruce said. 

“Of course,” John replied.

~+~

It's hard to say no when Dick and John were plotting against you, but maybe Bruce should've seen that one coming from a mile away. Maybe he should have stayed away from their bed. But after all these years it would’ve been weird. Bruce even made it into bed after a really long and hard patrol. 

Dick and John were kissing and Bruce wasn't looking, but he knew by the noises and he really wanted to watch them. John’s hand snaked back and over Bruce's hip. His fingers squeezed a bit. Bruce never had had a threesome before with two men and he – wasn't sure about the logistics, but as this was involving Dick, there was no room, none at all, for rough play. Maybe he could just watch, and touch, kiss? Dick moaned and Bruce gave in and turned on his side so he could see. John's hand was down Dick's pants and he was stroking slowly. He was so different with Dick. Gentle, slow, languid. There was none of the hard playfulness they shared in bed. Dick whispered something into John's ear and John groaned, kissed Dick and then let go of Dick's cock. 

Dick smiled and shimmed down John's body. He pulled down John's pj pants and John spread his legs, burring his face in the pillow. Bruce's breath hitched as Dick started to lick around John's hole. Bruce knew of course that John enjoyed rimming, but they never – Bruce didn't enjoy it much. Neither giving nor receiving, but watching these beautiful men now, seeing how into it Dick was and how it made John feel – it was a gift. He had to curl his hand around John's neck then and he had to kiss John, it was just a bit possessive.

Bruce ran a hand over Dick's back and down the curve of his perfect ass. Dick spread his legs without any prompting. 

“Lube,” John said and didn't add that Bruce had to be gentle, had to be slow when he pushed his first finger in. Bruce knew that. He would never hurt Dick. Never. 

They usually didn't keep lube in this room, but when Bruce reached over to the nightstand drawer he found their favourite brand. 

He started slow and careful and used every trick he learned to make a partner relax into it. Once he had three fingers inside Dick, Dick was panting against John's hip. John was stroking Dick's hair in a soothing motion. 

“Are you sure? I can just… You can come with just fingers, right?” Bruce asked, 

“Yes, but I want you inside me, Bruce, just- slowly, yeah? You're bigger than John.” 

“Way to make your lover feel-” John started and Dick bit his hip. John moaned and then laughed. 

“You are perfect, John. Perfect,” Dick said. 

“Yeah?” John asked. “You're not bad yourself.” 

Dick looked up then. “I wanna be inside you. I want to make love to you, while Bruce makes love to me, John.” 

“Shit,” John said and then grabbed for the lube blindly. Dick made room so John could prepare himself, but Bruce knew he was already loose from the thorough rimming job Dick did. 

“Okay?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, come on, Dick,” John said and he was smiling. 

Bruce watched as Dick pushed in slowly and carefully. Bruce knew, that Dick knew, that John could take it faster and harder, but Dick didn't seem to be in any hurry. Bruce was so hard. Watching them made him want to be inside John too. Or – Dick. 

Dick groaned when he bottomed out and then he just kept still. “Okay, Bruce.” He said over his shoulder. 

“You sure?” Bruce asked again. It was a bit late in the game, but still. 

“Yes, come on,” Dick said and then he leaned down and kissed John, so his ass was in perfect view. Bruce took a breath and put his hands on Dick's small hips. So much smaller than John's. His hands looked really big framing Dick's hips and then Dick made an impatient noise, followed by one of John's and he got a grip and pushed in slow and steady. 

Dick wasn't as tight as Bruce had feared. It was a smooth glide and – it was still strange and a big turn on to be inside someone else. To have sex with someone who wasn't John. He let Dick set the pace. It was slow and shallow. It felt a bit like the good kind of torture. 

“Oh,” Dick said. “I could do this for fucking ever.”

“Language,” Bruce said before he could think about it and both John and Dick laughed. It was hard to keep the pace when Dick's body was shaking with laugher and then Dick was only shaking with the effort to make John feel good. The thrusts were coming faster now and Bruce was ready to let go as well. 

As soon as Dick came, he pulled out, and made Bruce pull out too. He kissed John and then pushed Bruce at his lover. “Come on. I can’t do it like that, I don't like it, but I kinda...like to watch.” 

Oh, Bruce thought and slide into John in one smooth hard thrust. He fucked John the way he liked it. The way they both really loved it, until they both came.

Dick draped himself half over Bruce's back and kissed his neck and shoulder. “Sleep now?”

“Yes,” Bruce said and let his boys cuddle close.


	3. Selina/Barsad by Ischa

Selina was humming something under her breath when Barsad came home. He leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and just looked at her as she prepared a sandwich. He couldn’t believe that she was still here and hadn’t run away years ago. 

“We should go for a vacation,” Selina said, without looking at him. She put the final touches on her sandwich and took a bite. 

“Vacation?” Barsad asked, coming into the room and crowding her against the counter. She was only wearing panties and a t-shirt, no bra underneath, which meant that Mark wasn’t home. And wouldn’t be spending the night in his own bed either. 

As responsible parents, they should probably have a talk with him, but Barsad was sure Jason has told Mark everything (and more) there was to know about sex with both genders. It wasn’t like Barsad wasn’t aware that his oldest son was hooking up with the youngest Wayne-kid. 

“Yes, now that the boys are all grown up, I thought we could leave for a while-”

“Where would you want to go?” 

“Paris, London, Prague,” she smiled and took another bite of her sandwich. She was nearly done and he waited so he could kiss her. 

Barsad loved exploring her mouth. Loved it when she tasted like strawberries or bacon or his come. He kissed her, moaning into her mouth. 

“Hungry?” She asked as they parted. She was a bit breathless. 

“Always,” Barsad said. 

“There’s whipped cream in the fridge,” Selina said licking her lips. 

He pressed closer to her, so she could feel his dick hard for her and all her filthy ideas. “It will be such a mess,” he teased. 

“As if you care,” Selina replied. “You were so hard when I poured milk over my tits, don’t even pretend you weren’t.” 

He licked his lips, he had been so freaking hard watching it slide down her body and licking it from her breasts to her toes. But it had been a mess, too. 

“We can do that later,” he said, “How about I just bend you over the counter for now?” He asked, already sliding her panties down. 

“I feel so disrespected right now,” she huffed, but he could feel how wet she was already, so he just turned her around and bent her over. Her t-shirt was ridding up in that great way that made her look already debauched. The idea, the image of her playing with herself for hours, so she would be all wet, and desperate, and needy when he came home, was one of his favorite fantasies. It always got him hard in seconds. 

“Really?” He asked and smacked her ass lightly. 

“I’ll kick your ass if you do that again,” she hissed, he bit her shoulder. Sometimes she was like a cat, affectionate one second and ready to make you bleed the next. It made things in the bedroom interesting. 

He kissed the sting away and opened his pants. He was leaking already. He let his erection slide against her ass and she spread her legs for him, thighs already slick from her juices. He groaned and then got a grip and fished out a condom from his back pocket. It paid off to always be prepared with a wife like her. 

“Come on,” Selina said impatiently. She was wriggling restlessly against the counter. 

If he weren’t so desperate to be inside her, he would tease her mercilessly. Barsad let that thought go for now and rolled the condom on and then he slid into her wet heat. 

She was always vocal while he was mostly silent, except when he knew she needed him to talk dirty to her. But usually it was enough to just grab her hips and push inside her and let her move against him. Meeting him thrust for thrust. 

If she was horny enough she could even come like this. 

Today she seemed to need a bit more stimulation, he let his hand slide over her hip and dipped first one and then another finger inside her. Stroking her clit a bit, feeling her clench around his dick. She moaned loud and it went straight to his cock, he pushed into her harder, messaging her clit, intending on making her come and fast. 

He loved to see her a bit shaken when an orgasm crashed over her unexpectedly. And he loved to feel her muscles clench around him. 

“Shit, Barsad,” she gasped out and let her head fall on the kitchen counter. He fucked her through that orgasm racing towards his own. 

He leaned his head against her back, feeling the muscles there working too as she laughed. 

“Never going to tire of this,” she said and he kissed her shoulder, her neck, the back of her head. 

He remembered the first time they did this. They had been arguing and suddenly she had slammed him into a wall and then they were kissing and grabbing at each other, tearing at clothes, it had been the middle of the Occupation and cold as fuck. She let him press her against the wall and rub one out against her ass, because they didn’t have any condoms. He had fingered her to orgasm back then too. Just knowing how she liked it – not even able to explain how he knew. 

He let his dick slip out of her pussy and turned her around, so they could kiss for real. He loved her, after all these years he was still in love with her. 

“Prague, hmm?” He asked. 

“Yes, great architecture, good places to hide on rooftops,” she purred. She had a thing for sex in odd places. Rooftops were high up there, secluded but still with a chance of getting caught. It wasn’t like Barsad minded it. 

“Just you and me?” He asked. 

“Yes, just you and me, we can make it our second honeymoon,” she said, fishing with her toes for her panties. 

“Leave them,” he replied and scooped her up. “I don’t think you need any clothes for the next few hours.” 

She laughed. “What about Prague?” 

“We’ll tell the boys tomorrow, that mommy and daddy need some alone time,” Barsad teased. 

“I hate when people call me that,” she hissed. 

It was so easy to rile her up, he thought as he closed the bedroom door behind them.


	4. John Blake/Twins by Icalynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our last Side Show story. 
> 
> This one is a missing scene in Bodies of Motion, before John and Bruce hook up. 
> 
> John having sex with the twins, so implied incest.

John slammed the door, throwing his bag to the ground. “Fuck him.” 

“Bad day?” 

John groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair as he plopped down on the sofa next to Lucas. “Something like that.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” Lucas asked and for a moment John was about to say no, but then reconsidered. 

John nodded, “Yeah.” He licked his lips, he was so horny… damn Wayne and the impossible sexual tension. He knew Lucas wouldn’t deny him and he so needed to fuck it out. He smirked, leaning in and kissing Lucas. 

Lucas breathed him in and returned the kiss slowly before it heated up rather quickly. John always loved when Lucas teased him with kisses like this. John moved closer to him, but it just wasn’t close enough. He climbed into his lap and straddled Lucas. John moaned as they started to rock against each other… he was so hot and bothered, that he could come easily by just this.

“Damn, that’s fucking hot.” 

John tensed slightly as he recognized the voice… wait. Lucas? What the fuck? John pulled back, breathing heavily as he glanced over to see Lucas smirking at him from behind the couch and then he studied the face of the one he was kissing. “Parker?”

“Hey,” Parker smiled, rubbing John’s thigh. “I’ve always wondered what that was like.”

John was too shocked to even move and once more he looked between them. “Fuck, I didn’t- I mean. I wasn’t expecting you to be here. I thought you were on the boat.”

“Surprise!” Parker smiled, leaning in and nipping at John’s lower lip. “Can we try that again?” 

John blinked and suddenly laughed, shaking his head. “I thought you were straight.”

“Mostly, but that was hot.” Parker flushed and he glanced up at his brother. “You were totally right.” 

“Totally right about what?” John questioned, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he kissed Parker and didn’t even realize it. 

“Your mind’s been blown, hasn’t it?” Lucas chuckled as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat down beside his brother, brushing John’s leg in the process. 

“Yeah, I mean… I didn’t even realize it wasn’t you. You kiss the exact same way, fucking identical.” 

“John’s a good kisser,” Parker licked his lips and John had to kiss him again. 

John pulled back a moment later, “Wait, aren’t you with that girl?”

Parker shook his head, “We broke up, she couldn’t take that I was on the boat so much… and I realized the cause meant more to me than her.”

“Guess she’s not the one for you-”

“That’s what I said, she was a stuck up bitch anyway. Good riddance.” Lucas snorted and John chuckled, pulling him closer and kissing him. 

“Fuck, you guys… identical in every way?” He rocked his hips against Parker, moaning as he could feel how hard Parker was too.

“Wanna see how identical?” Parker tugged at John’s pants and John simply nodded, too dazed to really comprehend that this was really happening. 

“Yeah.” 

Parker glanced between them and John just watched mystified. He was always so amazed when he watched the twins together. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck,” John inhaled, practically coming at the thought of being with Parker like that. “Have you ever?”

Parker shook his head, flashing him a bright smile. “No, but I’ve played with some toys before.” 

John couldn’t help but laugh and he smiled at the two of them. “Did you two buy them together? I know how fond Lucas is of his.” 

Lucas grinned, “We like to play. They’re fun.” He winked at Parker. “We can have fun.”

John nodded, scrambling off Parker and tugging him up. “To the bedroom.” It was a mad dash to the first bedroom, which happened to be Lucas’. They piled onto the bed and he moaned as he felt two pairs of hands touching, teasing, and pulling off his clothes. 

Parker… no, Lucas kissed him. 

Fuck, they were even more identical naked and he couldn’t figure it out. He looked between them. “Wait-” he must have looked confused, cause they shared a look and chuckled.

“I’m Parker,” he announced as he pointed to an old scar on his left hip. Lucas didn’t have a scar and John should know… “We had some turbulence on the boat one night and I slammed into some equipment. Had to get a few stitches.” 

“Parker,” John repeated tracing the scar with his fingers and then pushed Parker back onto the bed, covering his body with his. Parker wrapped his legs around John’s waist, pulling him even closer. “Wanna fuck like this or-”

“Yeah, I wanna be able to see you.” 

John nodded, pulling him into a kiss and moaning as he felt a pair of lips kiss the small of his back. He shuddered, he’s never down anything like this. It was kinda weird but amazing at the same time. 

“And what do you want?” Lucas breathed against his skin, making his whole body tingle in anticipation. “Want me to bring out the Bat toys?”

John groaned, turning his head to look at him. “Yeah, yeah. While I’m fucking Parker?”

“Bat toys?” Parker questioned and Lucas smirked, smacking John’s ass. 

“You’ve not noticed? Our boy here has the biggest Batman kink ever.” Lucas teased. “So I got him this!” He practically dangled off the bed as he grabbed the toy from the drawer… and John was really glad Dick never found those toys. 

Parker’s eyes widened as he saw the toy Lucas usually used on him. It was long, thick, and black. And it made John come harder than he’s ever had before… or it might not have been the toy at all, but who John was picturing when Lucas used it on him. They didn’t use it often, but when they did... “Damn.” Parker exhaled, smirking at John. “Mine are tiny in comparison.” 

John chuckled, “Too much talking and not enough fucking is going on here.” 

Parker laughed and immediately pulled him into another kiss and John just lost himself in the sensations of their hands on him, the teasing caresses, and he moaned when he felt Lucas’ lubed fingers press into his ass.

He shuddered as he pulled away from Parker and he had to kiss Lucas. John grabbed the back of Lucas’ neck and ravished his mouth in a demanding kiss. They parted to breathe and Parker pulled him back into another kiss. 

John smirked against Parker’s lips and grabbed the lube, preparing to open Parker up for him. He slid one finger in and he felt Lucas gasp against his back. 

“Damn,” Lucas inhaled, looking at his brother. “You look thoroughly fucked already…” 

“That’s how you look,” John reached behind him with his other hand and stroked Lucas’ cock as he continued to finger his brother. “Eager and wanting me to fuck you.” John pressed another slick finger into Parker and Parker moaned, thrusting back onto his hand. “So eager.” 

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Parker whined, squirming underneath him and John groaned. 

John didn’t need to be told twice, he needed to be inside Parker just as much. He reached for a condom but Lucas grabbed it out of his hands. 

“Let me,” Lucas smirked and John inhaled sharply as Lucas put the condom in his mouth and then rolled it over John’s cock. 

The heat of his mouth was overwhelming and John couldn’t help but thrust into Lucas’ very eager mouth. “Fuck, I love when you do that.” 

Lucas smirked around him, teasing John with his tongue before he pulled back. “I know you do.” Lucas kissed him as he grabbed the lube and coated him, preparing him for Parker. 

John shuddered, letting Lucas guide him to Parker. He moaned as he slowly slid into the welcoming heat. Parker was so fucking tight and he wanted more than anything to move harder, faster, deeper. But he held still when Parker hissed under his breath and tensed under him. “Parker?” John searched his face, this was his first time and he didn’t want to hurt him. “You okay?”

Parker nodded, grabbing at John’s hips and pulling him closer and John slid even deeper. “Fuck,” Parker groaned and John waited in breathless anticipation. “Wait-” 

Lucas kissed Parker’s brow, running his fingers through his hair. “Just relax, it’s so good.”

John groaned, trembling with the need to move. He leaned in and kissed Parker, moaning into his mouth when he clenched around John. “God, you feel so fucking good.” 

Parker chuckled, relaxing and then he pulled John down in a heated kiss. “You feel so big.”

John smiled. “Thanks,” he nipped at Parker’s lip and moaned when Parker started to move his hips and John let him set the pace. 

“My turn,” Lucas announced and John hissed when he felt the coolness of the vibrator against his ass. 

John shuddered as Lucas just teased him with the toy, matching every thrust until the toy was fully sheathed inside him and John felt so full. “Fuck.” 

Parker smirked at his brother and then increased his thrusts, spurring John on as Lucas turned the vibrator on. 

John cried out, thrusting back against the toy and slamming into Parker. He was totally lost in the sensations. He lost track of whose hands were whose and he practically growled as Lucas draped his body over them, rubbing his erection against John’s ass and the toy… 

It was too much, it was complete torture and heaven. John continued to move, thrusting harder and deeper, kissing the identical lips and when Parker cried out and clenched down around him John came with a shout. His orgasm crashing down on him. 

He moved until he was completely spent and collapsed against Parker. He moaned as the toy twitched one last time and then was turned off. John closed his eyes, still enjoying the fullness and Wayne instantly came to his mind. 

John pulled out of Parker, kissing him softly and then he turned to Lucas who was still hard. John tugged him closer so he could wrap his lips around Lucas’ hard length. 

“John,” Lucas’ breath hitched as he thrust into John’s mouth and John cupped his balls, teasing him. It wasn’t long before Lucas cried out his release. 

John licked him clean and then fell back on the bed, loving as the twins sandwiched him in, cuddling close, kissing him and he drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
